The Meaning of Time
by Timefather64
Summary: My First Story I ever started on before the others. You can find the rest of the chapters on Fim fiction, but be warn that it is littered with horrible grammer. Anyway, I am moving this story here with approve readable chapters. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The clock castle rings "ding dong ding"

(My Little Pony and its cast are owned by Hasbro and the great Lauren Faust, Deja Vu is owned by me, just throwing that out.)

In a castle far away from Canterlot. The castle was odd looking in that it had the appearance of a clock tower. Above it was a flag lying flat on the walls of the castle. Symbols of the moon and sun connected together with twelve stars around them decorated the flag. Within the castle gears were rotating left and right. A pipe organ was being played by an unknown colt. This stallion had white wings with the infinity symbol on them. His coat was grey along with his long mane. He had a horn thus making him an alicorn.

This colt had his eyes closed as he plays the pipe organ with such essence. The music was dark but, soothing. A perfect mix that calmed the very soul of any pony. Small ponies known as fillies were singing with such beauty, like angels. There were six fillies; three Earth Ponies, four Unicorns, four Pegasi, and one Alicorn. The colt opened his eyes; they were gold and gave off a sense of sadness. Playing the final keys, the stallion finished his song along with his little fillies. His cutie mark was the symbol on the flag from the outside the castle.

Walking away to the large door in his throne room, the colt turned his head to the fillies, "Go now. My children of time." The colt said. His voice was sad and calm. It matched him well. Soon the colt got into a large room filled with sand everywhere and with only one throne and only two unicorn guards in gray armor. They stood calm, straight, and focused. "Time." The alicorn said, walking slowly to his throne. Looking up he saw the ceiling. It was decorated with beautiful art. A dark alicorn was chasing the moon while on the other side was a white alicorn chasing the sun. But, in-between them was a clock with no hands just the twelve numbers. The alicorn sat on the throne looking out his window frowning. He saw Canterlot the place where two princesses live.

"You all remember them, praise them, and feel complete. She's taught you friendship but, had you all look for it yourselves." The colt said, frowning and closing his eyes. "Elements of Harmony. Without time they will cease to exist." He said. "The power of friendship can do many things, my sisters made possible. If that power was able to save Equestria many times over, I wonder…can it work against time?" The colt said, looking at his guards. They did not respond. "The gathering gala is coming. I will pay my first visit to my sisters, see if they remember me. And I will test this friendship." The colt smirked. In Canterlot, ponies were dressed nicely and were having conversations with one another. Two alicorns were sitting on the balcony watching them. One was a white alicorn with a flowing pastel colored mane she and her sister both had crowns. This alicorn was Princess Celestia and next to her was her sister, Luna who had a dark coat with a purple flowing mane akin to star matter.

"Princess Celestia we came as fast as we could." Behind Celestia was a purple unicorn with a moderate sapphire blue mane that had moderate violet and brilliant rose streaks in it. Next to her were five ponies. One had a cyan coat with a rainbow colored mane she was a Pegasus, one was a unicorn that had a white coat with a moderate indigo and moderate mulberry mane, a yellow coated pegasus with long pink hair, next to her was an earth pony with an orange coat, a blonde mane and who wore a cowboy hat, and the last was a pink earth pony with a puffy, brilliant raspberry mane.

"Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie I'm glad you made it. The reason why I call you here is…" Celestia stops and looks at her sister with worry then looks back at them.

"It's alright my sister speak." A colt's voice echoed in the throne room, startling them.

"Princess who is that? Is it Discord?" Twilight looks at Celestia. The princess shook her head no.

"I'm surprised my sisters, you stay silent…quiet. Not wanting to say a word about me. Then fine, I will introduce myself to them." The echoing voice said. Sand started to enter into the throne room and swirl like a small tornado. As it dispersed it revealed the colt who was playing the pipe organ at his castle.

"W-who are you?" Twilight asked. "My name is Déjà vu Clocktum keeper of time and the reason why the sun and moon revolve around Equestria. I came to visit my sisters. But, like always, time has slipped away from them and they have forgotten me. So I gave them something to remember me by. I've given back to them, their memories about me and taken away their powers." Déjà vu said calmly and sadly.

"Give them back their powers you hideous colt!" Rarity demanded. "And if I don't?" Déjà vu asked.

"Then you'll get this!" Rainbow Dash yells, flying straight towards Déjà vu at a breakneck speed.

"Tick." Déjà vu spoke and Dash's movements instantly became slow. This shocked the rest of the ponies as Rainbow, the fastest flyer in all of Equestria has ended the slowest of them all, Déjà vu sighs and appears next to Dash's side. "Tock." Déjà vu whispered quietly. Then like that Dash flew towards the wall. She quickly stops nearly crashing into it and turns around with a shocked look on her face.

Déjà vu closes his eyes sighing. Looking at the other ponies he began to speak, "I hope you all don't disappoint me." He said as sand began flow around him. "I'm sure Celestia will tell you where I am." And like that he vanished into sand and was blown through the window.

"Princess what just happened?" Twilight looks at the frowning former alicorn of the sun.

"He's our brother. Someone we've forgotten for so long, even before Luna was banished to the moon." She said.

"But, how n' tarnation did he made Dash so slow?" Applejack asked.

"I know, how did he do that?" Dash asked with her cocky attitude.

The Elements of Harmony were in the midst of confusion asking Celestia multiple questions. Celestia adverts her eyes to Luna and saw the petrified look on her face. It remind her of the time when Discord had stolen the elements of harmony and nearly reigned over Equestria.

"Everyone quiet!" Twilight yelled silencing her friends. Looking at Celestia, Twilight began to speak. "Princess can you explain who Déjà vu is?" Twilight asked. Princess Celestia took a deep breath and began to explain.

"Déjà vu Clocktum, the alicorn of time. He is our long forgotten brother. Luna and I haven't seen him for so long. And as for the memories he's given us. It turns out every pony has forgotten him. Luna and I are the only two ponies that are looked up to. He isn't. He's alone. Twilight do you know how we're able to raise the sun and moon?" Celestia asked her student. Twilight nodded. "We are only able to do it cause of Déjà vu. Now that we lost our magic. The sun and moon will never rise. There will be no light or dark. Everything will be gray and dull, until we obtain back our magic." Celestia said. The Elements of Harmony were shocked.

They never encountered this kind of situation before. "Will we be able to stop him?" Twilight asked. They needed as much information about Déjà vu as possible. Celestia didn't know how to answer that. How could she answer that? She kept thinking for any way to defeat Déjà vu but, nothing came to her mind.

"I think I know how to defeat him." Luna spoke up getting everypony's attention in the room. "He took our magic away for a reason." Luna said. "And before he left he said that we will tell you all where he'll be at. Meaning he's waiting for all of you. He's giving you a test. I don't know what test this is but it's a test that involves you six." Luna said giving everyone a serious look.

"So he wants us to come to him and get y'all magic back." Applejack said surprised about Déjà vu's motives.

"Why would he want to steal your magic anyway, what gave him the thought?" Fluttershy asked, frighten by the thought of Clocktum taking control of the sun and moon and probably Equestria.

"He did it because he was jealous. He did it because he was tired of being alone without anypony knowing about him. That's why he did it. To be remembered. Twilight you know your mission correct?" Celestia looks at Twilight as she proceeds to nod.

"We will stop Déjà vu and get both of you back your magic Princess Celestia and Princess Luna." Twilight said giving the two princesses a smile along with the rest of the Mane Six. "Where is that Clock colt? He won't fool my speed again I promise you that!" Dash said preparing to fly out the window.

"He's just south of Canterlot between two mountains where even dragons and griffins avoid going to due to the mountains creating a unique weather pattern that even Pegasi can't control. You can use my chariot to get there, but it won't be able to take you the whole way." Celestia said.

"Don't worry princess we can handle it, after all, with the power of friendship we'll be sure to stop Déjà vu and get back your magic." Twilight said, giving her princess another smile.

"You have our word!" Pinkie Pie says, jumping up and down smiling. "You have my word as well." Rarity said. "You definitely have mine." Dash said giving off her daring smile. "M-mine's to I guess." Fluttershy said quiet enough for them to hear but, not too loud. "Mine's also." Applejack said. The two princesses smile at them. There was still hope for Equestria.

In Déjà vu's throne room he had his eyes closed as his head was adverted towards Canterlot. Opening his eyes calmly the time alicorn frowned. "If only you truly knew why I did this my dear little sisters. Even our brother will frown at you both. Come Elements of so called "Harmony". I'll be waiting. I'm patient after all. I've always been until now."

Déjà vu's frown turn into a smirk. Looking at his two guards. "Six and Seven hour." He called the guards who then look at him, "Tell Twelve to clear the clouds, I wouldn't like to have my guests blinded by clouds." Déjà vu said to his guards. They said nothing but nodded then left the alicorn of time alone in his room. "I wish I could smile like you all." He looks back at Canterlot frowning. "Time is just so lonely." Déjà vu said with an emotionless tone. The castle's clock tower began to ring. It gave off a loud ring and suddenly the night sky was engulfed in gray changing the scenery all over Equestria. The time has come for the Elements of Harmony to battle against Time.

To be continued Edited by EpicAeromancer33


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
A story for the young alicorn

(Author note: I'm going to try to explain a little more about Déjà vu not a lot and not a little just in the middle with more detail. So again point out anything that can be improve.)

(My Little Pony and its cast are owned by Hasbro and the great Lauren Faust, Déjà vu is owned by me, just throwing that out.)

Equestria's colors that were once beautiful and elegant were changed into a dull, emotionless gray. Ponies in the Gala panic as their surroundings were colored gray. Princess Celestia had to calm every one down and assure them everything will go back to normal shortly.  
But, knowing the situation she and her sister were in. It will end in chaos.

"Tia, will Twilight and her friends be able to actually stop Déjà vu?" Luna asks, walking next to her sister. They both had worried looks on their faces.

"I don't know." Celestia frowned. "I hope they succeed in stopping him." She said. They both look south out the window. There was no sun nor moon for them to raise. There was nothing they could do but sit and hope that Twilight and her friends get their magic back from Déjà vu in time.

Soon back at Déjà vu's castle. He was playing his pipe organ while his twelve fillies sung. Two earth pony colts stood outside the room staying focused and still. "Turn this, then turn that, it's always the same." A unicorn mare said, stopping in front of the guards. She had black coat with a blonde mane that blocked her left eye. She had a grumpy look on her face. "Let me see father!" She yells causing the two guards to move and allow her in. When she entered Déjà vu stopped playing his organ and the twelve went silent.

"Are you mad Ten?" Déjà vu looks at her with an emotionless look.

"Yes father!" She yells loudly. She saw her father chuckle calmly at that comment due to her outburst. "Look I'm tired of changing the gears over and over again. Could I have a new job?" She asks looking at Déjà vu calmly. He only sighs and began to think about it.

"There is one job I can give you my dear Ten. How about you become my messenger?" Déjà vu said looking at Ten.

"A messenger job, are you kidding?" She looks at Déjà vu in disbelief as he nodded.

"It's either that or going back to turning gears." Déjà vu said walking past her. Sighing in defeat Ten walks with Déjà vu down a hall that had clocks all over the wall set to the same time.

"What do you need me to do?" She asks, looking at Déjà vu who had his eyes closed. "Father!" Ten called. He didn't respond. "Come on! You're sleep walking again!" She yelled waking the time wielder up.

Looking at her with a confused look he sighs then spoke, "Let my sisters know I remove some of the fog so that her Elements of Harmony will at least get here in one peace." He said.

"Okay. Oh and one more question." Ten looks at her father.

"Yes?" He responded.

"What happens if the Elements of Harmony fail to get Aunt Luna's and Aunt Celestia's magic back?" She asks.

"I'd rather have you find out when they get here, now you should leave." He said smiling at Ten. She nodded. "And Ten I will be changing your name. When ask tell them you're Celera Grumpy okay?" He said.

"Wait…grumpy." She said glaring at Déjà vu.

"Hey it matches you better than Ten." Déjà vu said. "Whatever. See you later father." Celera said. Her horn began to glow red and she vanished. Déjà vu stops and looks at a clock. It was on twelve o'clock.

He began to speak calmly to himself, "You all stop by two. Next you're all going to go on three. Thus leaving four to fend for himself. Soon five will come to play with four. Thus leaving six all by herself. While seven, eight, and nine will argue about who's going to play with her. Aggravating ten. Only one and eleven can easily get along with smiles. If only all the numbers knew about the one flaw in their time events. It's that the mysterious number twelve watches them all from above. I wonder, why?" Déjà vu looks closely at twelve. Something was bothering her.

"I worry a lot about you my dear twelve." Déjà vu turn around seeing a young alicorn mare with a similar coat like his except her mane was dark blue along with a white stripe on her tail. Her mane blocks her eyes and surrounds her horn. "Twelve." Déjà vu spoke. She was silent. No expression was formed on her face which left Déjà vu wondering what she was thinking about. "What's wrong?" He asks looking at her.

"Can you tell me the story?" She spoke quietly.

"What?" He didn't hear her.

"Can you tell me a story?" She asks but again it was quiet. Sighing, Déjà vu appears next to her.

"Speak up my Twelve." He said to her calmly.

"Can you tell me the story again?" She said, quietly yet loud enough for him to hear. Giving her a calm look Déjà vu nodded. Sand starts to form around them and they appear in the throne room.

"Now, my Twelve. Sit and listen." Déjà vu sat on his throne chair. Twelve sat down and even though her mane blocks her eyes Déjà vu knew she was focusing on him. "Thousands of years ago me, my brother, and two sisters went separate ways. The reason why, was that it was a conflict of who will control one thing over Equestria. Luna wanted the moon to stay up forever but, Celestia denied. Thus causing Luna to disobey her and, 'Umm you already told me that when Aunt Celestia banished Aunt Luna for one thousand years into the moon for not raising the sun." Twelve interrupted him.

"Well then, I'll skip that part and get to the next part of the story. Like Luna and Celestia. I and my brother had our own different views. Time and space, which will take control of Equestria? You see your uncle and I were equal. We were twins who couldn't defeat one another in the cosmos." Déjà vu said. His horn began to glow gold and sand forms above them.

An image was forming revealing two alicorns. "On the left is me. On the right is your uncle Hollow Void." Déjà vu said. Twelve was astonished by the images of her father and uncle looking at each other with hate. "Hollow wanted everything to become an endless void. One filled with only darkness. He wanted to turn the sun into a dark star where no light could ever be seen especially from the moon." Déjà vu said frowning at the image of his brother.

"He has no cutie mark, why?" Twelve look at Déjà vu. He closed his eyes sighing.

"Hollow is a blank my dear, he believes only in emptiness. Something that even I…" Déjà vu stops. Opening his eyes slowly he look at his daughter. His face was back to being emotionless. "Let's continue." He said calmly.

A new image appears in the sands revealing Déjà vu and Hollow fighting against each other. "What I wanted was Equestria to revolve around time like everything in cosmos had. But, Hollow didn't like this and we both battled one another for the next nine thousand years. This battle of ours went unnoticed. Nopony knew we were at war, nopony cared. Nopony even remembers us, even Celestia. She believed that she and her sister were the only alicorns.

In time your uncle and I realized this fighting was pointless. Because of this, we ended this war with a stalemate and Hollow decided to make the cosmos an endless void surrounding the stars. An expansion of endless space in his image I decided to give time to his creation. We both revolve around one another like Luna and Celestia." Déjà vu said.

New images appear in the sands. It reveals Déjà vu's castle. "That castle is our home." Twelve said sounding happy. Déjà vu nodded looking at his daughter.

"Hollow and I stopped seeing each other. We ignored one another as long as time and space stood balanced. This castle was created by your siblings and I. The castle is made of the gears of time that control time all over Equestria. You already know why this castle has a clock tower correct?" Déjà vu asked, looking at Twelve.

She gave him a nod. "Yes it's a wakeup call for the morning and noon. But, when it rings no one can hear except you, me, and Aunt Celestia." Twelve said.

"Good. Now go and practice your singing." Déjà vu said. His horn stops glowing and the sand vanishes into the walls.

"Umm…before I go can I ask you two favors father?" Twelve asked. Déjà vu nodded looking out the window. "Can I have a new name to?" She asks. Déjà vu looks at her surprised for a few seconds but went back to being calm.

"Are you sure? There won't be any chance you'll get to have a new name." He said wanting to make sure Twelve made her final decision.

"Yes." She said. Déjà vu sighs closing his eyes.

"Next thing I know everyone will want a new name." Déjà vu said. He opens his eyes quickly and looks at Twelve. "Eventually your brothers and sisters will ask for names." He said going back to being calm.

"You were looking into the future weren't you?" Twelve asked smiling. Déjà vu nodded looking tired.

"Twelve your name shall be Bora Mystified, does that sound nice?" He opens his eyes a little looking at his daughter.

"Yes that sounds perfect, but what does it mean?" She asks.

"Whenever I see you it's either your hiding or mostly being quiet besides at our rehearsals. You act well…mysterious." He said. Bora looks down. Déjà vu heard something from her. He couldn't tell what it was but, he got a feeling it wasn't good.

"Oh." Bora mutters. Her tone sounded so different.

'Weird I never heard her sound like this. Usually she's quiet and calm. What is this sound she's making?' Déjà vu thought. Then a sniffle was heard from Bora that causes Déjà vu to realize she was on the verge of crying.

"Are you okay Bora?" He asks looking at Bora worryingly and wonders if he did something to hurt her feelings.

"So I'm just a question mark?" She asks looking at him.

"No." Déjà vu said. He suddenly realizes what was wrong. "I see now. It's your name that worries you." Déjà vu said calmly looking at Bora who gave him nod. "The name represents a mystery but it doesn't mean you'll be forgotten." Déjà vu said. He slowly frowns looking outside. Being forgotten was pretty much a part of him.

"Bora time is mysterious. So don't feel down about it. You represent time." Déjà vu said looking back at her. "Understand?" He asks. Bora nodded reassuring him that she understood. Déjà vu really didn't want Bora to have a similar burden akin to being forgotten. He wanted no one to be forgotten like him. No one in his castle at least. "Now your second question?" He said.

"Are you going to return Aunt Celestia's and Aunt Luna's magic?" Bora asks. Déjà vu frowns.

"That's if they completely understand why I did it. And the only ones who can help them understand are their wielders of harmony." Déjà vu said walking to his window. "That's enough for now, go and practice your rehearsal my daughter." Déjà vu moves his head to the side looking at Bora.

"Yes father." She said. Bora's horn glows gold and sand forms around her then disperses. Bora was gone. Looking back out the window he frowns. "That's weird." Déjà vu said. He looked confused.

"Every time I see into the future I can't see into theirs." Déjà vu said. "Hmm…" Déjà vu closes his eyes with his horn glowing, focusing his magic. "I can't see the wielders futures. I wonder why?" He said.

A smirk appears on his face, one that rivals Discord to the edge of his cheek. "Twilight Sparkle you silly foal if only you knew the power you have." Déjà vu said with an evil chuckle at the end. Sand begins to form above him revealing Twilight made from sand. "I better start planning for your visit." Déjà vu said as his evil chuckle turns into a malevolent laughter.

He has something planned for the six elements of harmony, a very devious plan. The clock tower began to ring as the small hand struck twelve o'clock. Back at Canterlot, Celestia heard the clock tower. She shivers from the sound of the ringing bell. Hearing her doors open Celestia turns around to see Twilight and her friends already prepared for the trip towards Déjà vu's castle.

"We're all ready to go Princess Celestia." Twilight said. Each had a saddle bag on their back, holding items meant for long travels across mass stretches of land. Even if they were going to use a chariot to get there, going up against an alicorn was dangerous and packing up as much needed items for this quest was vital.

"No you're not!" A loud yell causes them to jump. They began to look around for the source of the yell. Rainbow Dash looks at the balcony spotting Celera glaring at them with her usual grumpy face.

"Who are you!?" She points her hoof at Celera. "I'm Celera Grumpy and I have a message for you." She said huffing.

"From exactly who miss Celera?" Celestia asks, not pleased by Celera's tone of voice.

"My father, Déjà vu." Celera said with a little aggravated tone. She knew no pony in this room liked her tone but they were now all glaring at her. "Look I'm just here to tell you that the clouds that block the mountains have been cleared but not all of them. Pretty much what I'm trying to say is you'll be granted a safe passage to get there without the worry of crashing into the mountains." Celera said.

The others sigh in relief that there trip wouldn't have to be that long and dangerous. "Why is he doing this to us? Wouldn't he want us to kind of, you know, fail on our journey?" Twilight asks.

"Yeah why does he want us to have a safe trip?" Dash asks.

"Don't ask me, ask him, I'm just the messenger, remember?" Celera said glaring at everypony. She gave off a sigh not wanting to cause another outburst.

"Look, would you just go already if you want to bring back your princesses magic." Celera said as her horn began to glow. And then she vanishes into sand.

"Well that was some good news." Rarity said.

"I know right!? And did you see her mean face she was like "grumpy this" and "grumpy that"!" Pinkie Pie said, making faces while hopping up and down.

"My dear ponies it's time to part." Celestia said. The Elements of Harmony look at their princess and nodded. Soon they were out in the colorless courtyard. A chariot with two Pegasi connected to it were waiting for the six ponies.

"Good luck Twilight, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity. I, my sister, and all of Equestria depend on you six." Celestia said as the chariot carries the six away into the air.

"Don't worry Princess Celestia we will stop Déjà vu!" Twilight yells. They wave bye to Celestia and then they were gone within the clouds. Celestia frowns hoping they will succeed.

"Your highness I bring you bad news!" A guard call running into the courtyard.

"What is wrong?" She asks, worrying about the guard's commotion.

"Princess Luna is missing!" He said shocking Celestia.

"She left a note saying she's heading south to some castle." He said. Celestia was now worried.

"Get me a chariot immediately!" She commands the guard who ran off to get one. Questions were forming in her head about Luna. But the main question stood the most to her worries. Why did she not tell her about her departure to Déjà vu castle? "Brother you better not lay a hoof on her." Celestia said. She was angry.

To be continued.

(I hope this will be better than the first chapter and better for you readers. Remember to point out anything that should be work on a little more. And thank you for reading.)

Edited by EpicAeromancer33


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 On the trail to the clock tower

(Mlp is owned by Hasbro and Lauren Faust except Déjà vu. So enjoy.)

(A: N, Sorry Applejack fans but, I really can't type her accent for nothing. Really if I ever try again I will fail badly. So please don't get mad but, I have to ignore her accent and just type what she'll say. Until at least maybe sometime I can work better in typing her accent. So again sorry and enjoy.)

"This is the biggest mountain I've ever seen!" Pinkie Pie said as her voice echos through the mountains. The chariot landed on the ground in a clear spot letting the six off.  
"Alright guys we can handle the rest now y'all head back to the princess alright." Applejack said looking at the Pegasi as they nod and fly off back to Canterlot.

"Wow that's a big hill." Dash said. The six look up seeing a hill that was surrounded with trees.

"Alright what we waiting for? Let's go stop Déjà vu." Applejack said.

"Oh my, that hill looks very big and…scary." Fluttershy said frightened by the masses of trees.

"It's alright Fluttershy, stick by us and you'll never get lost." Pinkie said giving her shy friend a smile.

"Rainbow Dash see if you can fly overhead and come back if you find an easier path to take." Twilight said.

"On it!" Dash gave a salute and flew over the forest.

"Sheesh this forest looks hideous." Rarity said looking at the forest in disgust.

"Well you have to deal with it Rarity the princesses need our help." Applejack said.

"I know but, I bet its full of all kinds of disgusting things with no sense of morality." She said.

"What does morality have to do with a forest? It's just a forest." Applejack said. Rarity looks at the forest and felt nervous. This forest was intimidating.

Rainbow Dash was soaring over the forest looking for any paths her friends could take in order to get to Déjà vu castle faster without getting lost in the forest. "Man this forest sure is hard to see through." She complains.

"HALT!" Someone yells and causes Rainbow to stop instantly. A pegasus with a red coat and a jet blue mane was flying towards her. This pegasus had black shaded goggles on with a necklace around her neck. She stops in front of Rainbow Dash. "You shouldn't go on ahead, it's not safe." She said.

"Why not and who are you?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"I was once called number eleven. But, you can call me Cera Swift the only pegasus who can break the gravitational barrier!" Cera says smirking.

"What? That's impossible, you wouldn't even survive." Rainbow said looking at Cera with doubtfully.

"Well I can. Father taught me how to do it eleven times!" Cera said gritting her teeth at Dash.

"Father? Wait a minute your Déjà vu's daughter!?" Dash asks glaring at Cera.

"Yeah how did you know?" Cera asks.

"Me and my friends are looking for him. Do you know an easy way through this forest?" She asks. Cera nodded smiling.

"Let me see your friends and I'll lead you to father." Cera said.

"Sweet thanks." Rainbow Dash smiles at Cera who smiles back. Back with the others, Pinkie was chasing her tail while laughing, Rarity took out a blanket and set on the ground and lies on it, Applejack was resting next to a rock, Fluttershy was next to her still looking at the forest frightened.

"Where is she?" Twilight whines as she was pacing around.

"Calm down sugarcube, Dashie is comein back." Applejack said looking at Twilight smiling.

"But, we have to hurry." Twilight said as she held her ears with her hooves as if something was yelling next to her. "Can someone shut that bell up!?" She complains. The others look at her confused.

"What bell Twilight?" Applejack asks.

"You don't hear it that annoying bell?" Twilight looks at them surprised. They shook their heads no.

"But, it's been ringing ever since we departed." She said.

"Umm Twilight we didn't hear anything ringing when we left." Fluttershy said.

"Fluttershy's right Twilight we heard nothing." Applejack said.

"I don't get it." Twilight looked surprised.

"Hey guys I'm back with company!" Dash calls. She landed by Pinkie Pie with Cera. "This is Cera, she's Déjà vu's daughter and she said that she'll help guide us through the forest." Dash said.

"Well that's quite kind of you but, why are you helping us?" Applejack asks.

"Well Applejack you all will get lost in this forest and getting lost in a forest like this, well let's just say it isn't pretty in the end." Cera said.

"How do you know my name?" Applejack asks.

"I know everyone of your names, father told me about you all. Don't worry I'm not going to trick you once we enter the forest." Cera said smiling.

"She means it." Dash said.

"I do, all I want to do is help get you there." Cera said. The five took a second to think if they should trust her and soon they got to an agreement.

"She could lead, but no funny business, okay?" Twilight glares at Cera who nodded with a smile.

"Follow me and stay close." She said. The six began to follow Cera into the forest. In Déjà vu's throne room, the alicorn was frowning while looking out the window.

"Sister do you have any reason to be here?" Déjà vu asks, turning around looking at Luna. She was glaring daggers at Déjà vu. Two guards of Déjà vu were unconscious next to her.

"You know why I'm here." She said. Déjà vu only chuckles getting Luna mad.

"And you already know why I took your magic away. Consider it as punishment." He said smirking at Luna.

"Just because you were forgotten for so long doesn't mean you can just take our magic away and ruin Equestria!" Luna said.

"You're a hypocrite my little sister." Déjà vu said with an emotionless look on his face.

"I'm not!" She said.

"Don't lie to me, you're going up against time you can't lie. My dear poor sister cast to the moon for one thousand years because she didn't raise the moon. Soon you come back known as Nightmare Moon planning to throw the world into eternal darkness. Only to be defeated by your sister's students. You know my little sister; I can see the sorrow clouding your mind.

You fear that you'll be hated forever. So you try and try to get everypony's graces towards you even though you know deep down in the fabric of you is brother Hollow himself! You're still hated. Not just Ponyville, not just Canterlot, not just Equestria, no sister you still feel hated by Celestia herself. You were hated for the act of arrogance!" Déjà vu yells at Luna. She said nothing. She was petrified by his outburst.

Luna's mind was stuck in confusion and soon she broke down crying. "I-I'm sorry." She mutters. She's never felt this much pain before. This mental pain she's gotten from him was far worse than being cast to the moon.

"You may go back to your precious kingdom if you want or stay, I don't care." Déjà vu said calmly walking to the door.

"Brother, please stop." She said looking at him. Déjà vu turns his head to her showing no sign of emotion. "Please. Forgive me. For forgetting you, for not truly understanding why you took my magic away. I ask your forgiveness not as a princess, no as your sister!" She yells.

Déjà vu looks at her shocked. He saw the pain that has been weighing upon his little sister. For what he said about being hated he understood. This was hate thrown at her. For him it was the sense of being nothing more than a myth that was quickly forgotten.

"Luna. Don't apologize. I was too drastic." He frowns apologizing to his sister as he appears next to her. "I apologize for hurting your feelings." he said looking at her. She looks at him nodding. "I wish that I can give you back your powers my dear little sister, but I can't, not until the Elements of Harmony complete my test." Déjà vu said.

"Now, I have a free room two doors to the left of mine. Head to it and stay there and if you want to wander ask me first, understand?" Déjà vu looks at his sister who nodded smiling. Luna still felt hurt but she felt happy that Déjà vu cared for this pain, the pain that made her turn into Nightmare Moon.

"You broke the sound barrier!? Awesome!" Cera was talking to Dash as she led the Mane Six through the forest.

"Yeah I did it twice, though I forgot how I did it." Dash said. Cera was getting along well with each of them. She told them a lot about the forest and how its neighbors took care of them. The forest, simply put, was ancient and special.

"Hey Cera is Déjà vu really your father?" Twilight asks.

"Yeah he raises a lot of us, though we aren't his real children, he still treats us like we are." Cera said smiling.

"But, he only has one real daughter the rest of us are orphans with only him to take care of us." She said.

"Who is she?" Pinkie asks.

"Her name is Bora Mystified. She barely speaks. The time she speaks is when we're doing rehearsals. She's a good singer like the rest of us." Cera said.

"Wait you guys sing rehearsals." Dash looks at her surprised.

"Yeah, father is our musician, and let me tell you, it's amazing when he plays the pipe organ or the piano. Right now we're practicing a song called "Frozen Time" then we're going to practice another song of his called "Malevolence of Time"." Cera said.

"Well that's nice. If you all finish the song can you sing it to us? If, of course, Déjà vu allows it." Rarity said. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Cera said.

"Umm do you all have a mother?" Fluttershy asks. This perk everyone's interest as Cera frowns.

"Use to have one. She was the mother of all of us. But, now her spirit resides in Equestria." Cera said. She smiles looking down.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you." Fluttershy apologized.

"It's alright, though we barely talk about her, especially in a situation like this." Cera said.

"What was her name?" Applejack asks, looking at Cera. She of course felt sorry like the rest of the others.

"Her name well, believe it or not, was Equine or as you would know "Equestria"." Cera said, shocking the six. "Hmm, who's that?" Cera looks up. The rest look up wondering what she meant.

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight gasps. Celestia was on a chariot flying above them.

"Head back I'll handle the rest." She told the Pegasi carrying the chariot. They nodded as Celestia flaps her wings then flew ahead.

"She doesn't look happy, we have to hurry!" Cera said looking at the six. Cera began to fly ahead with the others behind her.

"Why's the princess here?" Dash asks looking at Twilight.

"I don't know but I have a bad feeling this isn't going to turn out well for any of us." Twilight said as they pick up the pace and see a clock tower ahead.

Déjà vu was in his ball room playing his pipe organ. He was by himself. The song was dark and menacing. Luna enters in his throne room and was looking around. This castle was new to her, different from the one at Canterlot. She heard his music and shivers from the feeling it gave off. It felt evil and at the very core, lonely.

Looking up she saw that the ceiling was designed with her and her sister revolving around a clock. "The sun and moon revolves through time as you can see." Bora said startling Luna. "I'm s-sorry." Bora apologized looking down. Sighing Luna looks at Bora.

'She seems so mysterious.' Luna thought. "What are you doing here?" She asks.

"I always come to father's room to look at the ceiling. It's a special room because the pictures feel like their coming to life. Just look up and close your eyes." Bora said looking up. Luna did as she said, looking up and closing her eyes.

"Unbelievable." Luna opens her eyes gasping.

"Anything is possible just by looking into your mind, just imagine." Bora said.

"Who are you?" Luna asks. "I'm Bora Mystified Aunt Luna and what you saw happened long ago." Bora said. "Hollow and Déjà vu, they both battled against one another for the cosmos.

Their war was painful and tragic. Lots of my siblings were lost. I, you, father, aunt Celestia, and uncle Hollow are the last of the alicorns. Well that's what he says." Bora said sounding sad. Luna frowns, looking at Bora. The smile faded away replaced with only sadness.

What about those other ponies? Why aren't they alicorns too?" She asks.

"Well because my father took care of them as his own after the war. Before your return to Equestria something terrible happened. And it involved uncle Hollow." Bora said.

"What happened?" Luna asks.

"Someone with similar magic to Uncle Hollow and father but wasn't a pony, scared the mountains and took my mother's life. She sacrificed herself in order to destroy this being. We mourned her lost for so long and she is the very reason Equestria is alive. Gladly people notice her but, not completely. Her spirit lies within Equestria." Bora said smiling just a little.

"No one realizes this being. Just father, me, and the others in the castle." Bora said. They heard the music stop. "Father will be back, I better go." Bora said. "Oh and Aunt Luna, nice to see you for the first time, it means a lot." She said before vanishing into sand.

In Déjà vu's throne room. "Little sister, so nice to see you again." Déjà vu said looking calm. Celestia was glaring at her older brother. But, she soon settled down as her eyes became full of forgiveness and kindness, yet, she still worried about her sister and was hoping Déjà vu hadn't harmed her as she was prepared to fight him even if she didn't have her magic.

"What have you done to Luna Déjà vu?" She raised her tone in a threatening manner. Déjà vu felt unaffected by this. He wasn't afraid of her.

"You should already know I wouldn't harm family barring Hollow. But, you wouldn't know that, would you?" He said glaring at her.

"Where is Luna?" She asks still glaring at him.

"You want know? She's behind you." Déjà vu said as Celestia turns around and sees Luna.

"Luna thank goodness!" Celestia ran to her sister and hugged her.

"I'm okay Tia." She said returning the hug. They heard a chuckle coming from Déjà vu, glancing at him. Though Luna showed no sign of hate to him, Celestia wasn't the most forgiving.

"I sense your Elements of Harmony had made it my sister. And your student Twilight Sparkle,

"What makes you so interested in Twilight?" Celestia interrupted him. Déjà vu sighs, shaking his head.

"You already know my little sister. Something Twilight has that prevents me from seeing into her and her friends futures." Déjà vu said.

"What do you mean? She may be a powerful unicorn but what does she have that's preventing you?" Celestia asks.

Déjà vu grins causing them to shiver from the look he gave. "Luna my little sister care to show Celestia what you saw in my room that Bora spoke about? What happened one hundred years ago?" Déjà vu looks at her. The grin vanishes and he grows calm.

"Luna what is he talking about?" Celestia looks at her. She was confused and needed answers.

"Tia, Equestria used to be alive. She was Déjà vu's wife and Bora's mother. Bora is Déjà vu's daughter and the one who told me that some being stronger then Déjà vu and our other brother Hollow nearly destroyed Equestria.

Equine or "Equestria" gave her life to destroy this being but her soul still lies in Equestria. No pony, neither you nor I realize she was protecting us, taking care of us, watching us grow up. But, there was something I wanted to ask Bora. I wanted to know if this being was completely destroyed." Luna said.

"How is this possible?" Celestia looks at Déjà vu, waiting for his answer.

"You see Twilight has a piece of Equine's soul within her. That's what I believe, if not, then she has the being's spirit within her and she might destroy this world." Déjà vu said causing both of them to become shocked.

He knew they didn't want to believe him, but in their head what was true and what was false were swirling around, battling each other, and the truth was winning. "Now if you excuse me I must attend to my visitors for their test. If they fail then say goodbye to Equestria's sun and moon. This land will lay in dullness forever. So hope your Elements of Harmony pass." Déjà vu said then appears next to the two. "Tick." He said and they became frozen in place.

Walking to the door Déjà vu looks at his frozen sisters. Frowning he left them. Bora appears from behind a column and walks calmly over to her aunts. "Tock." She whispered and the two princesses were unfrozen. They look at Bora who smiled at them. "Let them do there test." She said. "Don't worry I'm sure they'll past." Bora said. "But-" "Like I said, let them do their test alone and without any help from you two. It's a test of friendship against time." Bora said interrupting Celestia. "Can you trust me?" She asks. Luna and Celestia sigh in defeat.

"We will allow this but if things go too far I will interfere." Celestia said.

"Now with that settled, you both can take your test." Bora said.

"A test?" The sisters replied, confused.

"Yes, a simple family reunion to be exact. Recollect the memories you shared with one another. The great times you all had spending time together without worrying about anything in the cosmos. And maybe you might see what it was like for you all. What it felt like to be forgotten and to finally be remembered. If you succeed then you may be able to help the Elements of Harmony and you'll be able to actually see the true reason why father took your magic away." Bora said smiling at her aunts. Luna and Celestia had a look of sorrow. To be forgotten was how Déjà vu felt. They pitied him. And blamed themselves for not realizing his suffering.

Luna felt this pain before when she was banished to the moon. Celestia felt this pain also. She did many regretful things in her past. Yet haven't taken the time to realize if there was any way she could make up for it. Luna felt that she was hated for almost throwing the world into darkness where only the moon stood up. She tried to make her amends by making friends with other ponies. She was friends with Twilight and the others but, they weren't enough to fill her empty heart.

Celestia felt the same. Empty. But, given the offer to see how it was like when they were with their brother. This was a chance to make their amends. To complet their test and heal the wounds that were left untouched within them. They look at each other nodding. Then look at their niece. "Bora Mystified I presume." Celestia smiled.

"Yes." Bora said.

"I accept this test." Celestia said sounding confident.

"I do to." Luna said sounding confident like her sister.

"Alright then let us start the test of family." Bora said smiling. Her horn began to glow shining throughout the entire room. Déjà vu stops at the middle of the hallway and turns around looking down the hall. He smiles.

"You're just like your mother." He chuckles continuing down the hall.

"Thank you." He said and vanishes into sand. The gears in the clock tower stop. Celera was practicing her singing with nine of her siblings. But, she stops and looks around confused.

"Celera what's wrong?" A calm looking Pegasus mare with a blue coat and blonde mane asks.

"Nothing to worry about Six." She said smiling while looking up. Six tilts her head lifting and eyebrow but sighs. 'Good luck you Twilight.' Celera thought about Twilight and the others. Cera and the Mane Six were in the main lobby of the castle.

"Wow there are so many clocks." Rarity said, amazed at the walls and ceilings. There were clocks even painted on the ground.

"The clock stopped, weird." Twilight couldn't hear the bell anymore.

"Well that's all I can do for you, sorry, but I have some rehearsals to attend to. And Dash maybe if get a chance I can show you how to break through the gravitational barrier." Cera said and flew off down a hall.

"Alright guys it's time to stop Déjà vu and get the princesses magic back." Twilight smiled at her friends as they nodded.

"Glad that Cera got you all here safe and sound." Déjà vu appears in front of them smiling.

"Alright Déjà vu give back the magic you stole from the princesses and we won't need to use the Elements of Harmony against you!" Twilight demanded. Déjà vu close his eyes chuckling.

"No." He said glaring at them. Sand began engulf the whole lobby shocking them. There was no way out. "Now sleep." He said as darkness engulfs the room into pitch black. Applejack suddenly awakens outside her home.

"What in tarnation just happened? How am I back home?" She said looking around. The color was back which confused her. Applejack heard the door open and turns around. Her eyes widen in shock. "Impossible." She mutters seeing herself at the door. But, she looked grown up. "Sweet Jack what are you doing outside?" She asks. Applejack couldn't say any other words except one. "What?" Then she fainted.

To be continued

(Wow, totally didn't see that coming, next chapter would be about AJ and Older AJ time can be so unpredictable thanks for reading)

Edited by EpicAeromancer33


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The time you felt honest with yourself.

(MLP is owned by its rightful owners not me)

Applejack woke up after meeting herself. She was in her room confused with the events that happened before. "You're awake Sweet Jack, you had me worried." Applejack turns her head to her older form.

"Who are you and why do you look like me?" Applejack asks.

"I'm your mother Sweet Jack of course. Did your fainting knock your memory out also?" She asks going up to AJ. Applejack got off the bed backing away from her older self. She was nervous and confused. Was this one of Déjà vu's tricks? Questions were going through her head that she hadn't noticed the worried look on her older self.

"Sweet Jack, are you okay?" Older AJ asks.

"No, I'm not okay, I ain't Sweet Jack I'm Applejack and you look like me!" Applejack yells.

The older AJ frowns. "Again with this, I thought Doctor Hooves could have helped you but, I guess your mind is too strong to accept it." She said.

"W-what are you talking about!?" Applejack yells. The older AJ slowly shakes her head sideways with a disappointing look. "Where am I and where are my friends?" Applejack asks.

"Sweet Jack please calm down." Older AJ said, but Applejack couldn't calm down, she was confused and scared.

"I am not Sweet Jack! I am Applejack, can't you understand that!?" She yelled again.

"Sweet Jack I want you to calm down this instant!" The older AJ yells causing her to stop. The older mare sighs in relief. "Now talk to me. What's the problem?" The older AJ asks calmly looking at Applejack.

"Problem? Don't you see the problem!? My friends and I met Déjà vu and suddenly I get knocked out and wake up here. Care to explain why you look like me and why you keep calling me Sweet Jack?" Applejack asks.

The older AJ looks shocked by Applejack's response but soon resides and begins to answer. "Déjà vu, he hasn't been heard in so long, ever since the princesses were turned to stone." The older AJ frowns as this shocks Applejack.

"How did they turn to stone?" Applejack asks.

"The power of friendship wasn't able to stop time. It turns out time was always one step ahead of everything." Older AJ said.

"What do you mean? Time won against friendship?" Applejack asks.

"We failed. We really weren't able to defeat time with friendship. After our loss, it tore us apart. Equestria was gray forever and there was no one to rein the throne of Celestia and Luna. We all stopped seeing one another." Older AJ said.

"We lost? But, that's impossible, how am I here looking at myself?" Applejack said. She got a headache from thinking too much. "Alright let's get this straight. We lost, supposedly, and our friendship was destroyed?" Applejack looks at her older form who nodded.

"So why do keep on calling me Sweet Jack?" Applejack asks.

"You're my daughter, that's your name." Older AJ said.

"No I'm not your daughter. I am you from the past." Applejack said still confused about the situation she was in.

"Look, I'm you and that's final." Applejack stomped her hoof on the ground. The older AJ was taken aback by Applejack's action.

"Sweet…Applejack do you have any proof you're me from the past?" The older AJ said.

"Yeah I think so." Applejack said. She began to think of any way to show proof she was her from the past. She looks around the room for any detail proof, but found none.

"I'm waiting." The older AJ said not taking her eyes off Applejack.

'Think AJ, think. Dang it, why's it so hard to remember the past?' Applejack thought, giving herself another headache.

"I believe you." The older AJ said shocking her past self.

"What do you mean?" Applejack said.

"You can't remember the past. I've taught you the history of Sweet Apple Acres and you could never forget it. But, seeing you in this condition you're lost." She said.

"So I can't remember anything except me and my friends getting separated by Déjà vu?" Applejack asks. The older mare nodded.

"This can't be happening. How did I forget?" Applejack panics.

"Calm down Applejack. I think I can explain this." The older AJ said. Applejack nodded calming down.

"I think Déjà vu had something to do with your memory loss." The older mare said.

"How can he?" She asks.

"He is the Alicorn of Time, he can change anything." She said.

"Figures but, why do I remember what's going on right now?" She asks.

"I don't know how to answer that. Nor do I know why Déjà vu would send you into the future." The older mare looks outside frowning.

"No clue here either." Applejack said.

"Wait a darn second!" Applejack said catching the older AJ's attention. "This has to be a test. There's something I have to do in order to get back to my friends." She said sounding happy. But, that happy expression of hers turns into a frown.

"What am I supposed to do?" She looks down wondering.

"A test, I failed his test because I didn't complete what his trial really was. I not only failed the princesses and Equestria but, I also failed my friends." The older AJ said.

Applejack looks at her future self. 'Failing Déjà vu's test really brought this much pain to her?' Applejack thought. 'But, if I fail, would it be me ending up like her?' Shaking her head no she couldn't allow this. "Listen did he tell you why you failed?" Applejack asks. The older mare nodded.

"He said that in time your element has a limit. It lasts only as long if you intend it to be long. And it will last just as short if you want it to be short. But, in time this limit can never be in the middle. For if it hits the middle then the element will cease to exist. And you will be lost, forever searching for it. Time is unpredictable if you think about it. But, when I failed I don't think it was time's fault. No I think it was my fault." The older AJ said.

"How did you do your test?" Applejack asks.

"I really don't remember but, it involves the Element of Honesty." She said.

"Alright then let's see how I'm going to complete this test." Applejack said thinking for a minute.

"I'm sorry I can't help you. I wish I could. But, this test is up to you." The older mare said. She looks down disappointed again. Applejack notices this and frowns also.

"Hey, thanks for believing in me." Applejack said. She smiled reassuring her future-self everything was going to be alright. That's what she believes in her heart. But, truly Applejack didn't know if she will succeed at Déjà vu's trial. Finding out what the test was about was going to be hard but Applejack never gives up so easily. "Alright listen, this is a test about honesty, but what does honesty have to do with time?" She said looking at older AJ.

"I really don't know." She said.

"Are you sure?" Applejack asks her future self.

"Yeah ever since I failed I felt so hurt that I couldn't bring myself to see my friends. I failed them and it's all my fault." She said looking depressed again.

'Can't you see yourself?' A voice was heard in the air. Applejack was startled by this.

The voice was mixture of a male and female switching back and forth. 'Do not speak but, look at her. Look at yourself. See her as you would see yourself.' The voice said. Applejack did as it told her. She looks at her future self. Then she notices it. Her future self was holding something important back. Something she wasn't being honest about. 'Do you see young one? Do you see what made her fail?' The voice asks. Applejack nods. 'Then take time to realize yourself in your own complexion. Look at the mirror image of your future self. For this future you see now is only an illusion. Not the truth.' The voice said. Applejack walks up to her future self.

"Listen I want to know what you're hiding from me." Applejack said giving the older mare a serious look.

"I'm not hiding anything." She said. Applejack shook her head no. She didn't believe her future self.

"You're lying." Applejack looks at the older AJ.

"I'm not." She lied.

"Yes you are. I can tell because I'm you. If you lied I'll know." Applejack said. The older mare frowns looking out the window.

"You can tell me. It might just help both of us." She said. The older AJ sighs looking at her. "It's my fault. I failed my friends. Even my element was useless." She said. Applejack saw tears coming out her future self's eyes.

"Now you listen up it isn't your fault for failing your test. Well it is your fault but, what I'm trying to get at is there is no reason for you to start moping all the darn time like it keeps happening again and again!" Applejack yells slamming her hoof on the ground shocking the older mare.

"Accept your mistake and move on!" She yells but, suddenly stops. Applejack had a shocked look on her face. "I…I understand." She said looking at the older AJ. "I now know my test!" She smiles as she hugs her future self. The older AJ was confused.

"What do you mean?" Older AJ asks.

"Don't you see? The reason why you failed was because you kept blaming yourself and because of that you ended up losing your element. I now know how to past this test." Applejack said seeing the still shocked future image of her.

"Is that really true? I wasn't honest with myself?" She said looking at Applejack.

"Yeah, but now you have a chance just like I do. And I already know how to answer this for the both of us." She said. "YOU HEAR THAT DÉJÀ VU!? I UNDERSTAND!" Applejack yells in the air.

'Please do not yell it hurts our ears dear.' The voice said.

"Oops sorry, heh." Applejack said blushing. She turns her attention to her future self. "We had to be honest with ourselves. Even if we fail we needed to understand that time wasn't against us. It was with us. Don't you see now?" Applejack said, seeing a smile form on her future self.

"Yeah I see. I see myself. The one person I was never honest to. Because I never believed in myself, I felt empty and like a failure." She said. "I felt afraid that I will never tell myself the truth how I really felt." The older mare said walking to the door.

Applejack notices the room was changing. "What's going on?" She looks at her future self.

"The test has been completed and it's time for you to go see your friends." She said opening the door. Applejack gasps seeing the entrance lobby to Déjà vu's castle. "Go now; change the clock wielder's heart. Reveal to him, the Element of Honesty's true purpose just as you proved to me." She said. Applejack nodded and walks through the door.

"Will I see you again?" Applejack turns around seeing nothing but the entrance door.

'Thank you.' The voice said surprising Applejack.

"Who are you?" Applejack asks. She began to look around for the voice but suddenly stops, seeing her friends asleep.

'Don't go to them they will awaken soon.' The voice said. Applejack obeys and sits down sighing in relief. 'You're wondering who I am?' The voice asks.

"You darn right bout that." Applejack said.

'I am the element of honesty, the very power you hold.' The voice said, shocking her. 'I know you'll be surprised. Now to answer your questions, no you're not going nuts. This is your true power.' The voice said.

"True power?" Applejack says.

'Yes, the very power you've awakened during your trial, when you finally came across yourself. Where the very power of honesty comes from within you.' The voice said.

"Wow that's amazing." Applejack said. "Wait a minute you said thank you to me before when it was you who helpped me, why?" Applejack asks.

'Wouldn't you say the same to your future self?' The voice asks.

"True I was going to, but she was gone." Applejack said looking down.

'Do not worry for she was an illusion manifested by Déjà vu to test your element.' The voice said.

"She seemed so real. But, I'm glad that she was an illusion and not my actual future self." Applejack said smiling.

'Wait for your friends to complete their tests. Then you'll all be ready to go up against Déjà vu.' The voice said.

"Right." Applejack responded.

She sat next to her friends waiting for them to awaken from their slumber. Applejack completed her test. And she hoped her friends succeed in theirs to. "One is complete, but who's next?" Déjà vu said to himself trotting back and forth in a room that had one massive clock. The small hand was moving backwards and Déjà vu was smiling.

"I can't see into their true future but I can trick them into believing it is their future, however…it is up to them to believe that illusion." Déjà vu said stopping at the door.

"Hmm Twilight's magic, it's still protecting them. What's within her? Is it the Being or Equine?" Déjà vu wondered. He closes his eyes. "Now Twilight show me the magic you have that makes you so unique." Déjà vu said and sand began to form around him. "Show me now." He said opening his eyes. Then he vanishes with the sands.

"Dear Twilight I hope you can really show this magic of yours. I get very…impatient." Déjà vu voice echoes in the room. Then everything was silent except the sound of a ticking clock.

To be continued

(Okay this chapter felt a little difficult but, I pulled through anyway. Wonder what Déjà vu is going to do? Whose test will be next? Well then, find out next chapter readers. Thanks for reading and I give a shout out to EpicAeromancer33 for editing. You are a good friend. Have a nice day.)

"You're welcome dude." EpicAeromancer33 said as he sat by his computer drinking apple juice ironically. XD


	5. Chapter 5

(Alright Readers forgive me for the long wait but, I was busy doing a chapter for another of fanfic of mine. So any way I hope you enjoy this chapter and hopefully you like it.)

Chapter 5 The Pegasus that races against time

"Where is everyone?" Rainbow Dash said flying through the gray sky. Looking down she saw only the forest but no towns. "Come on, where am I?" She asks herself becoming irritated. She doesn't have any clue how she got here or how long she's been flying in the air. Rainbow Dash landed on a cloud trying to think of where the others would usually be at but the places she went were covered by forest.

Ponyville wasn't anywhere to be found. It was like it never existed. "Stupid Déjà vu, the heck did he do to us?" Dash wondered. Huffing in frustration Dash flew off to begin her search again. "Darn it I still got nothing." She said grinding her teeth together in more frustration. This searching was pointless. Suddenly a blue colored stream flew past Dash causing her to spin around. She stops her spinning and felt dizzy. Shaking her head she looks and sees the blue stream ahead.

"Hey!" Dash calls flying towards the unknown flyer. This flyer was faster than Dash could imagine. She decided to push herself to limit by flying straight without stopping for a second. The wind around her was beginning to split as she flew faster and faster. As she was getting close to this pony, tears began to fly out her eyes due to all the wind hitting her in the face.

This pony was going faster and faster, but Dash didn't stop, she just kept pushing herself. Then with a loud bang Rainbow Dash did a Sonic Rainboom destroying the sound barrier. She smirked with triumph at her accomplishment and finally got next to the pony's side. "Cera!" Dash gasps. Cera turns her head to Dash and smirked. She then points her hoof to a cloud up ahead, showing the sign of landing. Dash understood her.

Being a Pegasus you have to know aviation signs when flying. They slow down their speed, though it was hard for Dash. They soon land on the cloud taking a quick breather due to flying fast. "Cera I'm glad to see you." Dash said smiling at her friend.

"Same here Rainbow Dash." She said.

"Hey Cera, I can't remember how I ended up here. Last thing I remember was getting knocked out by some spell Déjà vu did back at the castle." Dash says rubbing her head feeling a headache.

"Isn't it obvious? This is your test from my father." Cera answered Dash's question.

"A test, what's this test supposed to be about I've been flying everywhere and you're telling me this is a test?" Dash said becoming confused.

"Well yeah of course. Hadn't you notice that before you got to the castle?" Cera said, lifting an eyebrow.

"Well, I really wasn't paying attention that much." Dash said rubbing the back of her head with her hoof.

Cera facehoofs and sighs in frustration. "Geez Dash, I thought you would've known. Alright fine, I'll tell you the basic details of your test. You see father is testing you all on your skills by separating you. You will remain independent until you find out what your test is all about. When you find out what test you have to do, it is up to you to complete it." Cera said.

"Well of course I'm going to beat this test but what is it? Do you know?" Dash asks.

"Again, you have to find out and I can't help you, sorry." Cera said.

"What, why not?" Dash complains.

"Because I can't. He's given you a test for only you to complete." Cera said.

"Fine." Dash said sighing in defeat.

"Wait a minute, how come you're here?" She asks. Cera gave off a nervous smile rubbing the back of her head with her hoof.

"Well you see umm…I have a special power not really found in many Pegasi. It's called "Dream Leaper". It allows you to bring others into your dreams or even travel into another pony's dream." She said giving Dash a cocky smile.

"So I'm asleep, that's it right?" Dash looks at Cera shocked.

"Yeah you are and you cannot wake up until you find out what trial you have been given." Cera said. Dash gave off an annoyed groan.

"Great, this is just great. I'm now on a goose hunt for some test, this is going to be boring." Dash complained.

"Hey I'm sure it won't be that bad plus you might learn something." Cera said smiling.

"How am I going to learn about this test if I don't know what or where it is?" She asks. Dash really didn't like this. She was more into challenges than doing a simple test.

"Are you into challenges?" Cera asks.

"Yeah. After all I am the fastest flyer in all of Equestria." Dash said giving off her cocky grin.

"You're the fastest flyer of all Equestria. What makes you so special to be given that title so easily?" Cera asks. Dash was now in the mood to tell her why. At least to Dash this was a way to keep her time occupied.

"Ever since I was a young filly I always trained to fly faster and faster than anyone's in my home city, Cloudsdale. Then the time came when I was challenged to a flying contest by three bullies who were picking on my friend Fluttershy. I was going to prove to them that I was an awesome flyer and not a crasher." Dash said with an aggravated tone on the last word of her sentence. "I raced them and during the race I was winning, but some bully bumped me on purpose causing to almost lose my balance. So I flew straight down very fast." Dash said smirking seeing the surprise expression Cera's face.

"So when I was flying the wind felt like it was being pulled apart due to the speed I was going at. It felt incredible then after passing the bully, the wind changed. It felt like it broke and just by that sudden feeling I caused a Sonic Rainboom. And that is when I knew I was Equestria's fastest Pegasus. Just doing the Sonic Rainboom earned me my cutie mark, see." Dash showed her the cloud with the dashing rainbow cutie mark of hers.

"So you weren't kidding, you actually did a Sonic Rainboom, I'm impressed." Cera smirked.

"Yeah of course I did…hey Cera how did you move so fast like that?" Dash looks at her with a confused expression on her face.

"I'm the fastest Pegasus of all time Dash." She said grinning.

"That's impossible I've never seen you race before." Dash said in disbelief.

"Really, well, how did you catch up to me Dash hmm?" Cera asks catching Dash off guard.

"W-well you caught me off guard that's why." Dash said.

"Heh, maybe I did, maybe I didn't. I don't know really. I was flying too fast to pay attention who to I flew by." Cera said giving Dash a cocky grin. This was a challenge and Dash could tell.

"Alright. I get it now." Dash got into a stance ready to fly.

"How about a challenge your Sonic Rainboom against my Swift Shot, what do you say?" Cera asks getting into a flying stance also.

"Sure. What's a Swift Shot?" Dash asks.

"It's a move I created after I broke through the Gravitational Barrier." Cera said smirking.

"That's impossible how can you survive that?" Dash asks her in disbelief. Dash couldn't believe Cera but she still couldn't turn down a challenge.

"It's either a yes or a no, you pick Rainbow Crash." Cera said hitting a nerve in Rainbow Dash. She's always despised that name since she was a filly.

"Let's do this then!" Dash said flying up. Cera appears next to Dash shocking the cyan Pegasus. 'Did she just teleport?' Dash thought. They both flew straight not making any turns (IT'S A DRAG RACE!). They didn't stop as the wind was again crashing into them. Dash's rainbow trail was streaking as she picks up more speed as a jet blue trail forms behind Cera.

Their speed was picking up at an incredible rate. "Now we fly up and don't stop!" Cera yells as the two flew up higher into the sky.

'What's this?' Dash thought as she felt the wind around her changing. 'Two Sonic Rainbooms in one day. I'm so awesome I'm going to win.' Dash thought as she smirks. She notices Cera about to break the Sound Barrier also. 'This is going to be the greatest race ever, and I will win this race because I am RAINBOW DASH THE FASTEST FLYER IN ALL OF EQUESTRIA!'  
Rainbow Dash yells in her head. Then like that the two broke the sound barrier. Dash had done her Sonic Rainboom again. She notices an electrical pulse spread along with the Rainboom that came from Cera.

"Wait, we aren't stopping." Dash said noticing the two were literally not stopping. She was going far higher than she could imagine. "No way, I can't do it! I'm losing control!" Dash said feeling the gravity pulling her back. Cera looks like she wasn't having trouble. 'No way, that's impossible! She isn't losing control she's…gaining more speed!?' Dash thought, shocked at how fast Cera is.

Dash saw stars and knew she was near space. She had no choice, this was too dangerous. This was out of her league. This will be her first defeat she's ever encountered in a race. 'I lost.' She thought feeling the sadness in her heart take over. 'I lost all hope in this race. This is the end, goodbye Rainbow Dash and hello again Rainbow Crash.' Dash thought slowing down.

Cera wasn't stopping as she flew higher and higher then Dash looks with disbelief and defeat, Cera was causing a bright, sparking light signaling to Dash that she broke the Gravitational Barrier. Cera was like a shooting star in space. She looks back seeing the planet of Equestria and gave off a triumphed smirk.

Cera landed on the moon while running at an alarming rate. She then leaps and flew towards the planet smiling. An electric bubble forms around her as she re-enters back into the atmosphere of Equestria. Dash couldn't believe it, she lost.

Her pride was ripped away like that. "It can't be…can it?" She muttered sitting on a cloud with a depressed expression on her face. "It can't be." She said. Dash began to sob. "I lost like that. By backing out." She said, beginning to cry.

"I'm a coward who couldn't even attempt to break away from this planet." She said. She was shattered. Her career was gone like that in her head. This defeat had brought a massive and painful burden on Dash. She couldn't take it. Dash sat there crying as her tears fell through the clouds.

Cera was on the ground looking for Dash, but couldn't find her. "Where is she?" Cera said becoming worried for the cyan pegasus. Then something wet fell on her head getting her attention. Looking up she saw clouds moving freely except one. "Rainbow…Dash." Cera mutters.

"I'm weak." Dash sobbed. Her mane was blocking some of her face that was damp from her tears.

'Why are you crying?' A voice surprised the cyan Pegasus.

"W-who said that? Show yourself." Dash asks looking around for the voice.

'I'm already here with you, and who am I? Well, I'm what you have inside. Your loyalty.' The voice said.

Dash didn't understand what this voiced meant but she still believed it was a trick. 'No we are not playing a trick on you Rainbow Dash.' The voiced said reading her mind while shocking Dash.

"How did you do that?" Dash asks.

'We are your element of harmony, so what you think, we hear. But, sadly that is fading.' The voice said.

"Fading? What do you mean?" Dash asks.

'First wipe your tears away.' The voice command as Dash listened and wipes her tears away. She still felt hurt after that terrible defeat. 'You're beginning to lose your loyalty and when you completely lose it we must find new hosts to wield us.' The voice said.

"B-but, how am I losing you? I'm still loyal to my friends!" Dash asks. The voice gave a sigh.

'You are loyal to your friends but, you are not loyal to yourself. You will risk your life to save your friends but, you always think first of yourself and leave them second. Time saw this many times and decided to change everything for you. To show you what would really happen if you keep focusing on yourself. Remember the time when Rarity was about to plummet into the ground after her wings vanished in the Cloudsdale flying competition?' The voice asks.

"Yeah I do." She said.

'You threw yourself out of your mind and worried all about her. That was what we truly were impressed at. Time was also, for it had seen this coming, but now you're in a different situation where your friends are not around to support you. This test was to see if you'll still push yourself into danger. This test was all about you, the loyalty you have for yourself.' The voice said.

Dash was shocked. She had always thought about herself except when her friends were in need. But, right now when her friends weren't around she was too focused on herself. Cera did it she broke through the Gravitational Barrier just like she said she'd done before. But, Rainbow couldn't believe it; she was still focused on winning.

When she was close to space she quickly began to think about the situation she was in. She began to worry about her life. She began to have thoughts but suddenly Dash realizes something. "I let my thoughts and pride take over. Which made me lose, it wasn't being a coward it was accepting what you knew you couldn't do yet. So if you know that you're not going to win because you let those two things cloud your mind then accept your lost and maybe next time you might be able to win.

But, I didn't accept my lost I was thinking all about winning. That also made me give up hope. But, now I realize my mistake. About this test, this is not only a test of loyalty versus time; this is a test between me and my thoughts." Dash said bringing back cocky grin.

She was back to herself again. 'Then my job here is done. Now Rainbow Dash, never forget the lesson you have learned today.' The voice said.

"Don't worry I won't." The cyan Pegasus said. She heard a giggle behind her. Turning around she saw Cera smiling at her.

"Cera I-" "Don't bother Dash I heard everything, and don't worry it was a race to have fun, not to gain somepony's title." Cera interrupted Dash. Dash smiling, knowing now Cera understood. Suddenly a door appears next to Cera surprising Dash. "This is your ticket out of here, now don't ask any questions Dash, I'm sure we might see each other again and this time you might win. Now If I was you, I'd go fast, time can be a little, how should I say this, impatient." Cera said. Dash was surprised that not only she answered everything she was about to ask. She nodded with a smile and trotted to the door.

Stopping by the door Dash looks at Cera and gave her a farewell nod. Cera obliged doing it back. Dash walks through the door and found herself back in the lobby. She was lying on the ground. Getting up she saw Applejack smiling at her. "Glad you're awaked sleepy head how was the dream?" Applejack asks.

Dash smiled, "The best dream I ever had, but not better then myself or even you guys." She said, trying not to sob but she wasn't sad, she was happy. She understood why Déjà vu gave her that test and she was proud of it.

"Let's wait for the others to wake up okay?" Applejack asks. Dash nodded.

"Good luck guys I hope you pass your tests like we did." Dash said and they waited for their friends to awake form their dreams.

Meanwhile in Déjà vu's throne room, The Clock Father was pacing around his room. "You should come and see her brother; you will understand what I am going up against." Déjà vu said chuckling. He stops, looking at a drawing of what seemed to be the Being. The Being wasn't that of this world, it was a hoof-less, bipedal creature that was rising out of the ashes of all the fallen alicorns. He became calm and grinned.

"Hehahahahahahaha can't you hear me Hollow!? The very Being that took my love's life might be coming back and I'm sure you will still not come to help your own brother from his torment!?" Déjà vu laughs holding his head with his hooves.

He stops and looks at the picture of the Being as he became calm once again. "The Being the very thing that made Discord and even us petrified by its very nature. The very Being that we created out of our war. That took all the alicorns lives except I, you, my daughter, and our two sisters.

You see brother the Being is made up of all the souls of the stars in space and all the numbers of time that surpasses my place. The being is what we call evil. It thinks of destruction, and only destroying the world. It can't be satisfied for more than a few seconds before going off to another dimension or planet to repeat its process.

Brother, the Being, I sense it still. I think it's coming back." Déjà vu said grinning. Sand began to cover the whole room and was about to make it all go pitch black. "Dear sisters, dear brother, dear Bora, and dear my sweet Equine…the father of time…he's truly afraid." He said then began to chuckle as the room went black.

To be continued

(GEE WILIGERS BATMAN THAT TOOK A LOT OUT OF ME! LOL any way thanks for reading. And thanks to EpicAeromancer33 for editing phew that was a close one. Anyway I'm going to take a big break for this story and work on another of mines. Till I'm done with them then I can finish this. And for those wondering what the Being is if you hadn't realized yet it is form of a human. But, it is not. See I got you again with the questions. Anyway thanks for reading. Hopefully I will get back on this so See ya again so BARREL ROLL AWAY!)

(Updates are done. Anyway, yeah, this is my old work, I do plan on continuing this, I just don't have the Time, that is all.)


End file.
